When World's Collide
by fangirlfeels12
Summary: Katniss is from a wizardng family, everyone in her family has gone to Hogwarts, so when she gets her letter in the mail to go when she turns 11. She can't bring herself to tell her parents she doesnt want to go, so Katniss finds herself going to Hogwarts, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story written by my best friend, they are joining onto this account so I hope you enjoy this story, it is quite amazing, so I bet you'll love it! They are an amazing author and it took a lot of convincing for them to post this story, so I'm just going to hand this over to them now, enjoy!**

KATNISS

I received my letter two months ago, on my 11th birthday. They invited me to train with them and become a wizard, like they were, and the rest of the family was. It was my parents' pride and joy; for me to be accepted to Hogwarts. The uncertainty of my powers was replaced with a mass amount of support and celebration from my parents. My mum started to tease me about meeting boys at Hogwarts, instead of my crush on the baker's son who lives in the square downtown, and my dad started to discuss his years in school at Hogwarts in the place of every other topic. In all their excitement, I hadn't had the heart to tell them that I didn't want to be a wizard, but instead a hunter(because I love to use my bow and arrow). And so here I am, with a trunk packed, and all my supplies bought, sitting on a bus, heading towards the train station, to wait a certain doom.

It's come to my realization that I could've switched buses, and headed even further away from my house, and in the opposite direction of the rain station. I couldn't come to make myself do this though. It was for the same reason that I couldn't tell my parents that I didn't want to be a wizard; the disappointment would be too much for me to handle. I knew if I ran away from their dream, they'd find out eventually, and when I broke their hearts, it would break mine. So here I am, almost at the train station, train tracks are visible in the distance, and I don't know what to do.

The bus stopped about a block away from the London train station. After grabbing my trunk (which had gotten me several weird stares from the civilians riding public transit) I began to trudge towards my final destination. I passed several restaurants, a bank, and a book store (from which I bought a copy of the _Lord of the Rings _using the $10 I had in my pocket) before I finally reached the station. I managed to get a dozen double takes, _thank you trunk, _I thought. Before I found myself standing at the post labeled "Platform 9".

Glancing at my ticket I was headed for platform 9 and 3/4, where the Hogwarts Express would then take me to the school. To my right I see platform 10, and I was at platform 9… where was I to go?

My parents had been so excited for months to see me go to Hogwarts, and become a wizard, and here I was, in the train station alone, with only a few brief minutes until the train taking me there would be gone. I was furious. I walked to the post direct right of platform nine to make a final effort to look for a sign. There was none. In all of my frustration I slammed my cart, with my trunk on top into the wall. How could this happen to me? I didn't even want to go in the first place, and now I don't even get a chance. I looked back at the wall where I slammed m trunk, but my trunk had disappeared.

**Well that's chapter one of this Harry Potter and Hunger games crossover, I hope you guys enjoy my story, I'll update as soon as I can! This may be confusing for you, but this is Fangirlfeels12's best friend, but I have joined this account, so I will be referring to myself as Fangirlfeels12 as well, since we're sharing the account.**

**-Fangirlfeels12**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi…. I'm new to this whole Fanfiction thing, so my apologies if any of the details are off. I'm trying my best, please bear with me. This is the second chapter in my HP/ HG crossover, and I'm focusing on Peeta's POV. Yes, he's in this story too; it would be unforgettable to leave him out. I'm going to leave you to your assumptions on what happens with him and the other young wizard I focused on in my previous chapter. Enjoy **

PEETA

_'It had been a pretty extraordinary day'_, I thought as I hauled my heavy trunk into the train. I spotted a pile nearby, and I left it with several others beside a division of the train marked 'Storage'. I could see a large collection of trunks, similar to my own, beyond the door. I turned in the opposite direction and began to look for an empty compartment, in which I would spend the rest of the ride. Just my luck, there were none. I settled on one near the end of the hallway, where a broad boy with dark hair and crooked teeth sat with a toad on his lap.' _I wouldn't hurt to make friends,_' I thought and I slid open the door to ask if I could sit with him. His toad noticed the escape route I had just created and it leaped off his thigh and began hopping down the hall.

"NO! Trevor!" he called. The worry was visible on his face before he began to sprint in the same direction as his run-away toad. It was my fault that his toad had escaped in the first place, and so I decided that is was in my best interest to help him look. I didn't want to make a bad impression. I ran after the toad and his owner; thinking about the scene we must be making for the passengers in the other compartments.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled to the boy, in hope that I could make amends, but he didn't seem to hear me. I continued to run, looking for the toad along the way. My eyes were scanning the floor, and I didn't notice the girl with puffy brown hair and a crooked smile walking towards me. It was a direct hit, and I fell on top of her. She groaned.

"Are you okay?" I inquired as I pulled myself off her, which enabled her to stand up. I hadn't gotten a response, and the worry was building up, which began my babbling.

"IwaslookingforatoadandIdidn'tseeyouandI'msosorryareyouokay?!" I said quickly on one breath. I stopped for a minute, to breath, and when I looked back at her, she had her hand on my shoulder.

"Its fine," she said, at a much slower pace than my comment. She laughed, and then proceeded to smile. I noticed that my initial impression of her bushy hair and crooked teeth had been an over exaggeration. These features were mild, and she was, in a way, sort of cute. She wasn't Katniss though; I didn't like her in that way. I could see us being friends though, she seemed pretty nice.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small figure moving on the ground beside me. I picked up the toad, and the troubled owner caught up a few seconds later. He spotted his toad safe in my hands, and began to lead the girl and I back to his compartment.

"Thank you," he started, "I'm Neville, and this is my toad Trevor." I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. This boy was a little bit strange, but nice enough. It seemed that before even reaching the school, I had managed to make two new friends. This day was going well.

"I'm Peeta," I said," I'm new at this whole wizard thing." The pretty girl I ran into said her name too. Her name was Hermione, and it was comforting to know that I wasn't the only person here new to the concept of magic and the Wizarding World. We continued to talk until we reached the compartment. Neville explained how his entire family had been educated at Hogwarts, and he being accepted was no surprise. Hermione's story I could relate to. She was a fluke in an only human line, and hadn't known about magic until her letter came. This girl became more likable by the minute. When it was my turn to share my story, I didn't know where to start. I decided that it all started with the bread…

**So Peeta has made some friends in his time on the train, but what has become of our other character, Katniss, in the meantime? We have two different characters, with completely different views on the same situation. Hmmmm…how interesting it would be if they met… Well, I'll try to update soon… reviews and comments are always welcome. -fangirlfeels12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. It is with great pleasure that I post my third chapter. You see, I have this habit, where I come up with brilliant ideas and write an epic beginning to a story using these ideas. I love my first chapter, but I can never seem to write anything nearly as good afterward, and sooner or later I give up on writing it entirely. So you must imagine how happy I am that I've made it this far. I thought I would check up on how Katniss was doing in this chapter, because I left you with a minor cliff hanger (although it wasn't as terrible as the cliff hanger after the Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan; that was painful). Enjoy.**

KATNISS

"You've got to be kidding me!" I cried. This obtained me several curious and suspecting stares from other people at the station. It had been a terrible day already, and losing my trunk containing some of my most valuable possessions, wasn't an event that helped my mood. I hadn't wanted to go to Hogwarts in the first place, and the difficulties I'd endured were decreasing my opinion of this situation by the minute_. I wish that robbers could detect when it was a bad time to steal things_, I thought, since one had obviously taken my trunk. It was all so frustrating. I snuck a glance at the clock tower visible down the row of posts and platforms. 10:56 am, meaning I had four minutes to figure things out, and get to my platform before my train was gone. _Wonderful._

On top of that, I hadn't eaten since before I got on the bus early this morning. I only had knuts and sickles to purchase food on the train, so I couldn't buy anything, if I even had the time. I was starving, tired from walking, and beginning to feel lightheaded. I leaned against the post, which I had slammed my trunk into minutes before.

I was falling to my left. I hit the cold, hard, concrete floor below me; my aching body soon to be covered in bruises from this fall. _Where was I?_ I thought. It had been only a few seconds ago that I was leaning against the wall to rest, and here I was lying on this concrete platform. I scanned my surroundings and I seemed even more lost than before. My trunk and cart were nearby; moved out of the path in front of the post behind me_. I must have gone through the wall_, I thought_, which is what my trunk did when I slammed it against the same post. _It was the only explanation that was rational. Magic was definitely not making a good impression. It was two minutes to eleven, and I still hadn't found Platform 9 and 3/4. It was a lost case.

And then it fazed me. _Why would the London train station have a secret, almost magical entryway to a hidden platform?_ To answer my own question, they didn't, or at least didn't know about it. I looked above my head and saw the Platform sign. It read: "Platform 9 and 3/4"; I wasn't as hopeless as I thought!

The train beside me let out a sharp whistle, reminding me that I was running out of time. I ran to the door and hauled my trunk over the steps and into the train. Just as I had finished, the train came to life and began to speed away from the station. I let out a sigh of relief as the vessel turned the corner and we lost sight of the station.

To my left I spotted several trunks being placed in the train's storage by a pair of older students in black robes. I snuck my trunk into the pile and proceeded in the opposite direction to explore. I found myself in a long hallway with many doors. A closer look revealed them being compartments filled with students; the ages of the children inside differing as I walked further down the hallway. The compartments seemed full except for one with a red-haired boy, and a black-haired boy with glasses.

I figured I needed somewhere to sit, and the boys looked nice enough, so I opened the door of the compartment; ready to ask. When I slid open the door, they both changed their view to focus on me.

"Hey, I'm Katniss, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked them. They looked to each other, as if to ask the other _'Can She?' _with their stares. They turned back a moment later.

"Sure!" said the boy with the glasses and black hair, "I'm Harry, and this is Ron."

"Thanks," I said as I closed the door and proceeded to take a seat beside Harry. I eyed the table in the middle of the compartment where a large pile of strange assorted sweets had accumulated. Harry noticed this and grabbed a few of the goodies.

"Here," he said, handing me several long, rainbow strips and a package of assorted, every flavour jelly beans. I smiled and he returned the gesture. For a second he looked distraught, and then his expression changed and he grabbed an extravagant box from the pile.

"Take this too," he said, "It's a chocolate frog. Be careful, they come to life." _After this day, I could believe anything_, I thought. I opened the package the boy gave me and the chocolate frog inside began to jump around.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed. The boy nodded as to say "I know".

"What card did you get?" the red haired boy inquired. After finishing the final bite of my chocolate frog( that squirmed as I ate it, because it was charmed to be alive) , I picked up the box it came in. a card fell out onto my lap.

"Albus Dumbledore," I read out loud.

"I got the same one!' Harry cried, and he reached into his pocket to show me the card. I noticed that the wizard on the front on the card moved and left the image at times. Magic still ceased to disappoint me.

A tall and slim boy with hair similar to Ron's poked his head into our compartment.

"We are reaching the final destination, please change into your school robes. Black ones, First Years, "he said sternly. He straightened the badge on his robes.

"Whatever you say, Percy," Ron countered. The older boy seemed annoyed and left our compartment after making a face. He continued on to pass the message to the next group of students.

Ron, Harry and I grabbed our robes, and walked to the bathroom to get changed. On the way I couldn't help but think about how this year might not be so bad after all. _It's amazing how having friends can change your perspective entirely, _I thought.

**So both Katniss and Peeta have both managed to be acquainted with some other First year students, how interesting. I apologize for not acquainting these two in this chapter as I suggested before. Don't worry; there is much to look forward to in the next few chapters. Hehehehehehe…it makes me excited just thinking about it. Please review or comment if you've read this, all feedback is appreciated. Thank you to InsanelyWise for your review by the way, it's always good to know that I'm not just writing and posting things that I work really hard on for them to never be seen. I'm trying to work with your feedback as well. I'll try to update soon.**

**-Fangirlfeels12**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, Just wanted to say thanks for reading my story, if you've made it this far, and views I get mean a lot. I was a little busy due to Christmas, but I wanted to update and give you, as my readers, your next chapter. Enjoy.**

PEETA

**Cakes were usually my specialty, so it came as quite a surprise when my Mum asked me to help with the bread; a department of the bakery I was unofficially banned from. There was a large glass bowl on the counter, and I began to mix up the ingredients for the dough. A few cups of flour, a bit of yeast, eggs and several other ingredients became part of my mixture. Before I knew it I had two loaves in their pans ready to go in the oven. **_**So far so good,**_** I thought; I'd have usually messed up by this point. While the bread was in the oven I decided to spend my time looking out the window. People watching can be quite entertaining, not to sound creepy or anything. Each person does things differently and has their own personality. Watching the interactions is like watching a movie, which was a luxury we couldn't afford. Several women passed by the bakery; you could tell their status by the way they dressed and the scowls on their faces. **_**Definitely not from the seam**_**, I thought to myself. I had several minutes until my bread would be finished in the oven, and I continued to look out the window. There was not much excitement in the next few minutes. Just as my timer for the bread went off, one of the people passing caught my eye. She had striking brown hair and beautiful eyes. I didn't want to take the bread out, I didn't want to blink. There was something mesmerizing about her that made it difficult to take my eyes off her. She was beautiful. When she turned to face the bakery I recognized her from school. Her name was Katniss, and she was in my grade. The torment was visible on her face, she looked miserable and tears streaked her cheeks. I didn't know how to help her, or how to approach her. All I knew was that it killed me to see her upset. I burnt the bread watching her, but it didn't matter.**

That's where my story really started, but I told Hermione and Neville something quite the opposite. To their belief, I had burnt the bread carelessly daydreaming, and I forgotten to set the timer. The only part about that day that matched up in both stories was the aftermath of my actions. My mum had realized I had wasted the batch of bread and had gotten angry at me. In all of the frustration, I knocked over the entire collection of pots dangling from the ceiling. I hadn't laid a finger on them though, and this first display of magic really freaked Mom out. I started to suspect that there was something different about me after this, and it only came as a little shock when an owl dropped through our window one morning and I received a letter of acceptance to a Wizarding School. Two weeks after that, I was standing between Platform 9 and 10 at King Cross Station, running through the post, and boarding the Hogwarts Express. It was still hard to believe.

A few minutes later, after I had finished telling my story, a tall, lanky boy with ginger hair peeked into our apartment and asked us to change into our plain, black, school robes. We hopped up onto our seats to grab the robes we had stashed above, and proceeded to the bathrooms to change. As we walked through the hallway I spotted a girl who looked remarkably similar to Katniss. I looked back to see if it was really her, but she and the boys that walked alongside her had disappeared. _You're just imagining things, _I thought, as Neville and I separated from Hermione to get changed. _She's not here; you need to get over it._

XXX

As the train came to a stop, the boy with the red hair from before came to our compartment to escort us, and several other first year Students from the train. I felt slightly lost when I got off, but soon found my way to a group of first years by the lake.

"First Years, First Years!" a scruffy and broad man with a fluffy beard , probably seven or eight feet tall, called from the center of the group. Several other first years joined us before we began to board the boats on the shore. I rode with Hermione, Neville, and two other first year girls with dark skin and dark hair, who seemed almost identical. I hadn't had a chance to see where we were headed, so when I looked up, I couldn't believe my eyes. An extravagant castle with many towers loomed above me. I wasn't the only one in awe. When I looked at the other boats the passengers all seemed to have the same expression as myself. We were all very impressed.

A few minutes later we reached the shore and a stern looking woman, with her brown hair in a tight bun, introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and led us inside the castle and to the hall. The rest of the students, who had beat us to the school, were seated inside on four different tables, which I assumed represented the four houses. Students pushed and shoved each other beside me to get a view of the hall, which we would soon be entering. I caught a glimpse of the sky, adorned with floating candles, before I was tripped and fell to the ground; landing on my back. I groaned.

"Looks like the Mudblood knows his place," a pale boy with light blonde hair sneered at me. I knew in an instant that it was him who had knocked me down.

"Trying to crawl away, are we? Magic scare you too much?" he said, and afterwards began to laugh. Anger rose up inside me. Two meaty and broad boys came to his side, which added to his intimidation and distinguished any thoughts I had of fighting him. He reached his arm out, and I protected my face in the suspense that he was going to hit me, but he instead proceeded to help me up.

"There are good people and bad people at this school," he whispered in my ear, " And if I were you, I would think wisely about who I am seen with." He motioned towards Hermione and Neville, and then smiled at me.

"What's your name?" he demanded.

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark." I stuttered. He came up close to me and whispered in my ear,

"Well, Peeta, I think you know who you need to be with," he said confidently. It was implied that he wanted me to hang out with them. I knew that I'd rather be with my friends from the train. He stayed beside me as if he was waiting for an answer or me to follow him. I didn't know what to do.

"Follow me, First Years," Professor McGonagall ordered. _Thank you so much, Professor,_ I thought. I had been saved from making the wrong decision. She led us inside the hall and to the front of the room. On the raised stage at the front there was a chair where a scruffy hat lay. I had not the faintest idea why it was there. Not until it started to sing.

**So we had a little bit of an insight to how Peeta feels about Katniss. To summarize it all in one word: Heartbroken. He thinks that he won't see her for a year, and it's terrible. Little does he know… muhahahahaha… Anyone want to guess when he'll figure it out? All to be revealed in the next chapter. I will try to update soon. Please review. **

**-Fangirlfeels12**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Howdy. I was holding on to the wish that with the New Year my story would become more popular. Thank you for making that happen and thank you to all that reviewed. I've been waiting for this chapter, which holds all the excitement of the Sorting Hat, and the fate of the houses our favourite witches and wizards will be part of… I won't make you wait any longer… Enjoy.**

KATNISS

The first years had all gathered at the front of the hall, circled around an old hat on a stool. From the few chapters I'd flipped through in one of the required books for lessons this year, Hogwarts: A History, I knew that the four long tables behind me seated the students from each of the four houses. I couldn't remember a word said about a ceremony involving First Year Students and a hat though, assuming it had been in the small portion of the book I'd tried to read. It's hard to provoke interest in something one doesn't care a bit for. I didn't even want to come to this school in the first place! Although, it wasn't as bad as I had assumed. Today had been a pretty good day, excluding the Platform incident earlier. I'd made a few friends, gotten to taste some extraordinarily tasty sweets, and I'd seen some cool assets to being a wizard and having the use of magic. The candles floating in the night sky above me being an excellent example.

Several of the students around me gasped, and I looked up to see what had rattled them. In the midst of my trance, a crease in the leather of the hat revealed a mouth. The talking among the first years and older students ceased, and it seemed all eyes in the hall had found their gaze upon this hat. He began to sing:

"Appearance may be deceiving, for I am the great Sorting Hat,

Other Hats, they hide white rabbits, Oh! What I think of that!

I'd dare you to find a smarter hat then me,

There's nothing hidden in your head, the Sorting Hat can't see.

Try me on, I fit real snug, let me see inside,

I'll read your mind and let you know, where it is you should abide.

Gryffindor seeks those brave of heart,

They dare to set themselves apart.

Some may be in Hufflepuff,

Where patience and loyalty are just enough.

The wise, I put in Ravenclaw,

If the urge to learn is what I saw.

The cunning minds, who seek good friends,

Will have a home in Slytherin.

Don't be afraid to put me on, trust the hat who sings the song.

A moment of silence passed, to ensure the hat was done, and then everyone, myself included, started into a loud round of applause. _What a magnificent hat_, I thought. Once the older students had been seated, and the applause had died down, the teacher from earlier stepped up onto the stage, and stood beside the sorting hat. She straightened the papers in her hands, and lifted the sorting hat from the stool,

"First Year Students will be called in alphabetical order to take their turn being sorted," she pronounced loudly. Turning back to the list she called out the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah." A girl with a very red face, probably from the embarrassment of being soloed out, and thick ponytails stumbled forward. The suspense could be felt in the room. The hat had hardly rested on her head before it bellowed, " HUFFLEPUF!" and she ran over to join the table on the middle right. Students dressed in black robes with yellow crests smiled and greeted her. She fit in perfectly. The next two students: Bones, Susan, and Chang, Cho, were placed in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, followed by a pretty girl with a scary smirk on her face. She was named Clove, and the sorting hat hadn't needed to touch her head to place her in Slytherin. A few more names were called, and before I knew it, Professor McGonagall looked back at her list and called out my name. I stumbled up to the stool and I could feel the whole hall's worth of eyes on me. I scanned the first years for a familiar face, to calm me down, and my eyes met Harry and Ron. I smiled; I could tell the year would bring us even closer as friends knew many people at home similar to them. I had just placed the hat on my head when I noticed the boy with the blond hair, his familiar face, and current gaping expression. _Do I know him?_ I thought. Our eyes met, and his gorgeous blue eyes helped me to recognize him. _Peeta. _He was the boy whom I had known since kindergarten. We weren't close, but his familiar face gave me comfort. My thoughts were interrupted by the sorting hat.

"Hmm…such a wise mind, what a cunning mind…you could fit well in several of these houses…"

I thought back to his song, knew he was considering me for Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Slytherin. Where Clove, who seemed like an enemy just by sight, had been placed. Hogwarts: a History had also informed me that Slytherin produced many criminals and dark wizards; I wasn't going to let this hat stick me there.

"How about Gryffindor?" I suggested in a whisper I could see my friends from the train being sorted into that house. They were generous and seemed pretty daring. I wanted to be with them. I could feel the hat's expression change.

"Hmm…you could go so far in Slytherin, but it takes bravery to make suggestions…are you sure?"

"Yes."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed. A rush of excitement was released from the table on my far right. I walked over towards them, a huge grin on my face, and I was greeted by two lanky boys with ginger hair and identical appearances. They resembled Ron.

"Congrats!" said the twin on my right, "You're one of Ron's new friends, right?" I nodded. The identical brothers introduced themselves as Fred and George.

Ron and Harry soon joined me, and we sat together in anticipation. I peered up the table and noticed Peeta had been cast a Gryffindor as well. We weren't close anymore, but he was from home, which I still regretted leaving. Seeing his face reminded me of that night in April, the night when it all changed.

**Duh, Duh, DUH! Well, you're welcome for leaving you on that 'sort of cliff-hanger'. Really, it's my pleasure. I am SO excited to write this next Katniss chapter… oh readers, you have no idea what you are in for… surprise, surprise…don't worry it'll be good. A pleasant surprise! Hehehehehehe… oh I do ship this… well, back to business. Please leave a review, feedback is appreciated…I am trying to incorporate all of it to the best of my ability. I'm a little sketchy on the timing of my next update, I'll try to make it soon…**

**-Fangirlfeels12**


End file.
